Truth or Dare
by Twilighter109
Summary: What happens when the Cullens play Truth or Dare while Carlisle and Esme are away hunting? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen house was quiet. Edward and I were in his room lying on his bed, his arms cradling me, listening to Debussy. That's when Edward growled softly.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Alice" he replied, disgust in his voice.

"What did Alice-" Then Alice's voice rang through the house calling everyone downstairs

"What does she want?" I moaned. I did not want to move from Edwards the safety of

Edward's arms to the cruelty of Alice and her great ideas.

"Alice wants to play truth or dare, and if we don't go downstairs she is just going to come up here and drag us down anyway."

"Then we might as well go." I said getting off the bed and heading for the door, Edward's hand in mine.

Downstairs we found everyone in the living room circled around the glass coffee table. Edward pulled me toward the couch and sat me down next to him.

"Ok, now that everyone is here," she began, eyeing me and Edward. "Since Carlisle and Esme are out on a hunting trip, I think we should have a little fun. Let's play Truth or Dare."

"But what about Bella?" Edward asked "I don't want her getting hurt"

"Ok then Bella only gets Dares that are safe for humans, are you happy now?" Alice asked

"A little."

"Now that that is settled, who wants to go first?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why not let Bella go first?" asked Edward, looking at me encouragingly.

"Ok, Alice, Truth or Dare?" I asked, she was so going to pay for bothering me and Edward.

"Dare" Alice said confidently.

"I dare you to cut up all of your credit cards" She stared at me in horror, her mouth wide open. If she weren't a vampire, she would be crying right now.

"I'll go get her cards." Emmett said, standing up with a big grin on his face. He ran upstairs and was back in an instant with a wallet that was nearly 2 inches thick, and a pair of scissors.

"Ok Emmett, just do it." Alice said, covering her eyes and cringing into Jasper's chest.

"Actually, Alice," Edward smiled, "I believe the dare was that _you _had to cut up your credit cards."

Emmett handed Alice the scissors and the first card. She took them hesitantly. With the card in her left hand and scissors in her right, she held the scissors to the card, took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and cut the first card in half. Her reaction was as if she had been shot or stabbed. Without opening her eyes, she held out her hand for the next card, and continued until all her cards were at the point of no return.

"Ok." She sighed, finally opening her eyes. "Now it's my turn."

She scanned the room, index finger placed thoughtfully on her chin.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a wimp." Emmett replied.

"Well Emmett, as you may know, there are ferry docks in Port Angeles."

"Yea, so"

"So, I dare you to dress in a tux, then we will go to Port Angeles, and get on a ferry where you will have to sing "I'm on a boat" once the ferry leaves the dock." Alice smiled with satisfactory.

Emmett didn't say anything. He just stood up again, ran upstairs and was back in a few seconds dressed in a tux and wearing black sun glasses.

"Whenever you guys are ready." he said shrugging.

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad you like what I wrote. I'm getting these chapters out as fast as I possibly can. School starts for me in 4 days and I have to finish a project so, don't worry, I will finish this for you guys. Thanks again, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The dock wasn't very crowded, but there were enough people for a successful dare. We climbed on the ferry with the rest of the people, and waited for it to leave the dock.

"Ok Emmett, you're up." Alice said once we were about one hundred yards. Emmett signed and Rosalie stood up, and headed toward the middle of the boat. Emmett climbed up on one of the empty benches and nodded toward Rosalie who pressed play on the iPod we brought with us. "I'm on a boat" began to blast from the speakers.

People stared at Emmett as he began to sing and dance. We were all in hysterics. If it weren't for Edwards arm around my waist I would have fallen off the bench, and onto the deck.

About half way through the song, a man in a uniform came down the stairs from the second floor and walked up to Emmett. We tried to stop laughing so we could hear.

"Excuse me" the man said. Rosalie turned off the iPod, and Emmett jumped down off the bench and stood in front of the man. Everyone was still staring. "We ask that you please refrain from playing your music and dancing on the benches." Rosalie giggled.

"Sorry, my bad. It won't happen again." Emmett apologized. The man turned around and walked back up the stairs. Again, we were laughing.

Rosalie and Emmett walked back over to us and sat down.

"That wasn't so bad." Emmett shrugged.

"Emmett, you should have seen your face." Alice said between giggles. "You looked scared, like the guy was a cop or something."

"I wasn't scared."

"Emmett, you thought you going to get arrested." Edward said. Everyone laughed harder. For once, Emmett was silent.

Once the boat made it back to the dock, we got off and headed back to the car. About half way there, Emmett turned around to face us and began walking backwards.

"So, Edward. Truth or Dare?"

**I am soooo sorry it took so long. I have been trying so hard to finish this between starting school and sports practice. I know it's kind of short but I hope you like it. I hope it meets any expectations.**


End file.
